GUADAÑA
by Feles Nigra
Summary: Totosai es el herrero de los demonios, el mejor de todos, ¿Por qué le forjaría un arma a un niño humano?. Kohaku aun es muy joven y busca redimirse de su pasado, exterminando demonios perjudiciales… pero, ¿Tiene la fuerza y el entrenamiento adecuado para blandir una guadaña creada por un demonio?, aquí les cuento mi versión de la historia.
1. Decisión

Saludos a todos :3

Debes en cuando se me van a ocurrir algunas ideas raras sobre lo acontecido en InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen. He aquí una de ellas. En esta historia cuento desde mi punto de vista como es que Kohaku obtuvo su hoz, forjada por el mismísimo Totosai, obviamente no debió ser fácil para el joven humano.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Decisión

Había pasado medio año desde la derrota de Naraku y la destrucción de la perla de Shikon. Kohaku aun se encontraba tratando de asimilar su nueva vida en la aldea de la anciana Kaede. A pesar de estar con su hermana y amigos, no podía sacudirse el peso de los recuerdos. Él se sentía muy agradecido por lo que Kikyo había hecho, regalarle su luz para continuar viviendo, sin embargo tenía una sensación de vacío.

Su hermana Sango ahora se encontraba feliz, dándose un respiro y disfrutando de su romance con el monje Miroku y él no quería ser un hermano inoportuno. Solamente la pequeña Kirara permanecía a su lado, escuchándolo atentamente. Sabía, que si ella pudiera hablar, le daría algún consejo o unas palabras de ánimo para superar el dolor.

Estaba atardeciendo, el joven y la felina se encontraban en una colina a la salida de la aldea, estaban sentados tranquilamente, admirando el color del cielo, la luz del sol se despedía matizando las nubes. El joven miraba a la lejanía y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

–Sabes Kirara, si no hubiera sido tan débil, ni tan cobarde… las cosas habrían sido diferentes– dijo Kohaku.

La pequeña gata demonio solo maulló, reafirmando que entendía el sentir y las palabras del joven.

–Bien, ya no tiene caso lamentarse por el pasado. Es tiempo de continuar, he tomado una decisión Kirara– expreso con ánimo. – ¡Voy a convertirme en el mejor exterminador de demonios, tengo que demostrarle a mi hermana y a mi padre que puedo hacerlo!– dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y mirando al horizonte, había un renovado brillo en sus pupilas.

Kirara lo miro, parpadeo un par de veces y maulló en un gesto de aprobación. Después brinco a sus brazos y ambos comenzaron su regreso a la aldea.

…

– ¿Qué estás diciendo Kohaku?, ¿Estás seguro de esto?– pregunto angustiada Sango, al enterarse de la decisión de su hermano.

–Hermana, estoy completamente seguro. No deseo permanecer aquí sin hacer algo al respecto, no me siento bien conmigo mismo después de lo que paso con Naraku. Por favor no quiero que me detengas– contesto Kohaku al tiempo que empacaba algunas cosas básicas para comenzar un viaje.

–Pero Kohaku, no es necesario que demuestres nada, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte mas– dijo Sango.

El joven término de empacar, estaba vestido con su traje de exterminador y su katana en la cintura. En su hombro izquierdo ya cargaba una pequeña bolsa con provisiones y otros artilugios, en su mano derecha la hoz de hueso gris, estaba afilada y lista para su uso. Se acerco a su hermana y la miro directo a los ojos.

–Por favor, debo hacer esto… solo confía en mí– dijo el muchacho con seguridad en su voz. Simplemente ya había tomado una decisión.

Sango lo miro por unos segundos, su hermano Kohaku había tenido que madurar de forma brutal cuando apareció Naraku, sin embargo, al ver sus ojos pudo comprobar que eran los mismos que tenía su difunto padre. En ellos se reflejaba el valor y la fuerza que todo exterminador debe tener para hacer su trabajo. La meta que se había autoimpuesto era la de encontrar su propia paz interior y reafirmar el porqué, pertenecía al clan de los exterminadores de demonios.

–Kohaku, claro que confió en ti, te deseo suerte– expreso con sinceridad la joven, al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Él correspondió a su cálido gesto, sabía que su hermana jamás dudaría de él.

Poco después caminaba a la salida de la aldea, Kirara estaba a su lado, la gata demonio no lo dejaría solo en esta aventura. Todos sus amigos ya estaban enterados y aunque se mostraron reacios al principio, terminaron aceptado la decisión del joven exterminador.

Cuando ya se encontraban recorriendo una colina y la aldea se perdía de vista, alguien los alcanzo.

–Oye, Kohaku– hablo InuYasha, quien apareció brincando de un árbol.

–Señor InuYasha, ¿Que hace aquí?– pregunto el joven.

–Solo vengo a darte un consejo… si deseas ser el mejor exterminador de demonios, necesitas mejorar las armas que tienes– expreso el medio demonio.

– ¿A qué se refiere, señor InuYasha?, las armas de los exterminadores están hechas con los restos de los monstruos y demonios que cazamos– comento Kohaku. –Son las mejores para eliminarlos. –

–Sí, lo sé, pero a final de cuentas son armas elaboradas por humanos. Si realmente deseas ser el mejor, tienes que buscar a Totosai y pedirle que forje un arma para ti– hablo con seguridad InuYasha.

–Se refiere al herrero que forjo su espada y la del señor Sesshomaru, ¿Verdad?– cuestiono el joven.

–Así es, ese viejo demonio vive en la montaña de fuego y solo podrás llegar a ella desde el aire– respondió el medio demonio.

– ¿Cree que el gran Totosai quiera forjar un arma para un humano?– interrogo el exterminador.

–Eso debes averiguarlo tú. Te deseo suerte y no mueras en el camino, tu hermana no lo soportaría– finalizo InuYasha al tiempo que se despedía del chico y se alejaba de regreso a la aldea.

–Gracias, señor InuYasha– murmuro Kohaku. –Vamos Kirara, tenemos un largo camino por delante– le hablo a la felina.

Kirara le contesto con un ronroneo al tiempo que se transformaba. Ambos emprendieron el vuelo en busca de la montaña de fuego.

Atrás, en los límites de la aldea, una joven miraba el cielo y las azuladas montañas. Su mirada era triste, sin embargo estaba feliz de saber que su pequeño hermano, había logrado superar todos los obstáculos, incluso la muerte.

–Él estará bien, no te preocupes– hablo el monje Miroku a sus espaldas.

–Lo sé, mi hermano ya no es el niño con el que crecí… sin embargo su corazón sigue siendo el mismo y ahora el lazo que nos une se ha hecho más fuerte. Kohaku se convertirá en un gran exterminador y mi padre estará orgulloso de él– dijo Sango, con una sonrisa.

El monje le devolvió el gesto y después le ofreció su brazo, la joven se aferro al mismo y juntos comenzaron su regreso a casa.

…

Kohaku y Kirara sobrevolaban un bosque, estaba por anochecer así que decidieron acampar en un pequeño claro. Han viajado por dos días y necesitan reposo.

–Kirara, tenemos que cazar algo para comer, ya se acabo la reserva de carne que teníamos– dijo Kohaku.

Kirara gruño suavemente al tiempo que olfateaba el aire, buscando una posible presa, de pronto salió corriendo hacia unos arbustos. El joven vio como la felina se perdía entre las sombras de los árboles y sonrió.

–Perfecto, parece que ya encontró la cena– dijo, mientras comenzaba a juntar ramas para encender una fogata.

Poco después la noche dominaba, el cielo oscuro estaba iluminado por la luna, casi llena. Exterminador y gata demonio comían tranquilamente la carne asada de algún animal y se refrescaban con el agua recolectada de un riachuelo cercano.

Los sonidos del bosque se escuchaban serena e intermitentemente, pero en un instante todo quedo en silencio. Casi de inmediato ambos dejaron de comer y alertaron sus odios. Kirara comenzó a gruñir hacia una parte del bosque y Kohaku alisto su hoz, atento a las reacciones de su compañera.

La tierra tembló ligeramente, eran los pasos de algo enorme que se acercaba, seguramente atraído por el aroma de la carne al fuego o por el joven humano. De entre los arbustos emergió un enorme monstruo de aspecto lupino, de enormes garras que dejaban marcada la tierra con sus huellas, su pelaje rojizo brillaba ligeramente a luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban con el atisbo de hambre y sus fauces babeantes lo confirmaban.

Kirara se transformo para enfrentar a la criatura, sin embargo el exterminador ataco primero lanzando su hoz a distancia. Rápido y certero, el filo del arma daño el costado de la bestia, la cual rugió al tiempo que corría hacia el muchacho. En ese instante Kohaku brinco ágilmente al lomo de Kirara, quien emprendió el vuelo de inmediato.

El sobrenatural lupino gruñía molesto hacia el cielo dando vueltas una y otra vez, no podría alcanzarlos aunque brincara. De pronto la respiración de la bestia se vio interrumpida por el filo del arma exterminadora, su yugular dejo escapar la sangre que lo mantenía con vida, segundos después caía pesadamente al suelo.

Ambos descendieron y Kohaku desmonto, acercándose a la bestia, la pateo ligeramente comprobando que estaba muerta.

–Era un monstruo de bajo nivel, seguramente estaba famélico, por eso se atrevió a acercarse– dijo el muchacho, al tiempo que tomaba una de las patas de la criatura y le examinaba las zarpas. –El filo de las garras es muy bueno, creo que me pueden ser útiles como dagas– finalizo.

Rato después terminaban de cenar y decidieron dormir. La noche continúo tranquilamente.

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Herrero

Buenas noches :3

Hoy dejo el capitulo 2 de esta historia, porque aun ando corrigiendo el capitulo de la otra XD... no es buena idea andar escribiendo dos fics al mismo tiempo XD

Gracias por su tiempo de lectura :)

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Herrero

Al día siguiente Kohaku y Kirara continuaron su viaje, el cual se estaba complicando porque aun no llegaban a la montaña de fuego, tal vez se habían perdido. Siguieron caminando un rato más por el sendero paralelo a un rio, cuando la gata demonio maulló de pronto.

– ¿Sucede algo Kirara?– cuestiono el joven. Esté volteo hacia donde miraba la felina. Una silueta estaba caminando entre los arboles al otro lado del rio.

–Es… el señor Sesshomaru…– murmuro Kohaku. –Vamos Kirara, tengo que hablar con él– dijo rápidamente.

La felina se transformo y cruzaron el rio volando, descendiendo cerca del poderoso demonio. Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos al verlos bajar.

– ¿Qué sucede amo bonito?– pregunto el pequeño sirviente que lo seguía. –Oh, pero si es ese niño, el hermano de la exterminadora, ¿Cómo se llama?... no me acuerdo– dijo Jaken con indiferencia.

–Saludos señor Sesshomaru– dijo el joven, al tiempo que hacia una reverencia ante el Lord de Occidente.

–Kohaku…– hablo el demonio. – ¿Qué haces aquí?–

–Señor Sesshomaru, he comenzado un viaje para convertirme en un gran exterminador de demonios– dijo el joven. –Y yo quiero… quiero pedir su ayuda para encontrar al gran herrero Totosai– finalizo con un poco de nervios.

– ¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo?– cuestiono Jaken, metiéndose en la conversación.

–Quiero… pedirle que forje un arma para mí– contesto Kohaku. De pronto se escucharon las carcajadas del sirviente.

– ¡Jajaja, sí que eres un niño tonto!, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Totosai creara un arma para ti?, eres solo un humano, no serias capaz de blandir semejante artefacto– expreso con burla el pequeño demonio.

–Silencio Jaken– se escucho la voz autoritaria de Sesshomaru. El sirviente se tapo la boca ante la orden. –Jamás podrás usar un arma creada por un demonio, no tiene caso que busques a Totosai– dijo con frialdad.

– ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!, yo lo convenceré de que forje una guadaña para mí– contesto Kohaku.

–Aunque lo consiguieras, ¿Cómo piensas usarla, sino tienes la fuerza que se necesita?– pregunto el Lord sin dejar de mirar al muchacho.

–Aun no lo sé… pero quiero intentarlo, ¡Necesito hacerlo!– alzo la voz con seguridad. – ¡Por favor señor Sesshomaru, dígame dónde puedo encontrar al herrero Totosai!– pidió el joven exterminador.

–Ustedes los humanos son criaturas tan necias, les gusta retar a la muerte a pesar de que llevan las de perder. Son tan frágiles y su vida es tan efímera, que me sorprende ver tanto valor en una cría como tú– dijo el Lord, con ligera admiración.

–Señor Sesshomaru, recibí una segunda oportunidad gracias a la señorita Kikyo y no pienso desperdiciarla en los dolorosos recuerdos de mi pasado, si he de morir al tratar de alcanzar mi meta, ¡Que así sea!– se expreso con firmeza el muchacho.

El poderoso demonio hizo una extraña mueca, a pesar de todo, ese niño humano demostraba tener más valor que muchos adultos de su misma especie.

–Continua tu camino hacia el sur por un día más, la montaña de fuego es inconfundible– fueron las últimas palabras de Sesshomaru antes de reiniciar su camino.

–Gracias, señor Sesshomaru– dijo Kohaku, mientras lo miraba alejarse, seguido de Jaken.

…

El viaje fue cansado, pero a pesar de las dificultades del camino y los peligros adyacentes al mismo, Kohaku y Kirara estaban a punto de llegar a la montaña de fuego, la cual se elevaba imponente con su llamativo brillo rojizo. El ambiente de ese lugar era agreste y peligroso, solamente volando se podía llegar a la parte superior donde se encontraba la morada del forjador de armas.

El exterminador pudo reconocer a la distancia una formación, era un esqueleto gigante que daba forma a una extraña cueva, no había nada mas a la redonda que pudiera ser habitable, así que decidió averiguar. Kirara entendió sus intenciones y comenzó a descender cerca de ese sitio. Óseo

Con precaución caminaron algunos metros cerca de la entrada, el ambiente era cálido y hasta cierto punto asfixiante. No había señal de vida, estaba todo en silencio. Sin embargo una ligera luz rojiza brillaba en el fondo de la cueva. Kohaku se acerco un poco más y hablo.

– ¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien aquí?– pregunto con voz alta el muchacho. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que una figura se movió en el interior del lugar.

– ¿Qué quieres?– preguntaron desde la extraña morada.

–Mi nombre es Kohaku y estoy buscando al herrero Totosai– contesto el exterminador.

Se escucharon pasos descalzos avanzar a la entrada de la cueva. –Yo te he visto antes, niño… acompañabas a Sesshomaru en su viaje– hablo el anciano Totosai.

–Saludos señor Totosai, llevo días buscándolo– se expreso el joven emocionado.

–Es raro que un humano ande por estos territorios, ¿Cómo llegaste?– pregunto el herrero. De pronto ladeo la cabeza y vio a la felina. –Oh, ya veo, vienes con Kirara… solo espero que ese chico molesto de InuYasha no esté contigo– dijo el anciano mirando para todos lados.

–Solo estamos nosotros dos, señor Totosai. El motivo de mi visita es para pedirle un gran favor– dijo Kohaku con gesto serio y haciendo una reverencia.

Totosai lo miro con curiosidad. –Eres muy joven para andar con tantas preocupaciones niño, lo puedo ver en tu rostro– comento de la nada.

–Yo… no entiendo a que se refiere señor…– respondió un poco extrañado el chico.

– ¿A qué has venido muchachito?– pregunto Totosai.

–Señor Totosai… he venido a solicitar sus servicios como forjador de armas. Deseo que haga una guadaña especial para mí– pidió con seriedad Kohaku.

El herrero se rasco la cabeza con gesto sorprendido. – ¿Una guadaña?, ¿Para qué quiere un niño como tú, un arma de ese tipo?– cuestiono.

–Pertenezco al clan de exterminadores de demonios y mi objetivo es convertirme en el mejor. Deseo ayudar a los demás, a los que no pueden defenderse de criaturas sobrenaturales. Para ello, necesito una mejor arma que ésta– respondió el muchacho, al tiempo que le mostraba su guadaña hecha de hueso.

El anciano tomo la hoz y la examino un momento. –Fue hecha por manos humanas, es muy efectiva contra demonios de clase baja y media– dijo con certeza. –Es hueso de una bestia acorazada, por eso es tan resistente, sin embargo falta mejorar el filo– continuo dictaminado sobre el arma.

Kohaku lo miro en silencio, era cierto, ese demonio era el mejor herrero y lo estaba demostrando con solo mirar su vieja hoz, elaborada por su padre. Todo lo que describía acerca de su hechura era verdadero, esa arma había estado con él desde que comenzó su entrenamiento como exterminador hace unos años.

Cuando su padre le entrego la guadaña por primera vez, él tembló al sentirla en sus manos, era un niño miedoso que no estaba listo para convertirse en uno más del grupo élite del clan. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre tuvo el apoyo de su familia y ellos siempre lo motivaron para aprender a manejar ese instrumento, que con los años, pasó a ser una extensión de su cuerpo, incluso más que su katana. Era un arma para quitar la vida y también para protegerla… todo dependía de las motivaciones de su dueño.

–Es buen instrumento, ¿Por qué quieres reemplazarlo?– pregunto Totosai, al tiempo que le devolvía la hoz de hueso gris.

–No deseo reemplazarla, lo que quiero es que la vuelva a reforjar con las técnicas que usted conoce. Quiero que sea una mejor arma. Necesito hacerme más fuerte para poder vencer a demonios poderosos y para ello requiero que también mis herramientas de caza, lo sean– respondió Kohaku.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso– hablo de pronto el herrero.

– ¿Cómo dice, señor Totosai?, ¿Por qué no?– cuestiono desconcertado el muchacho.

–Porque eres humano y porque eres solamente un niño. Las armas que yo forjo deben ser empuñadas por demonios o semi demonios. Nunca he forjado algo para un humano, es peligroso– explico con seriedad el anciano.

– ¿Peligroso?– volvió a preguntar Kohaku. –No entiendo a que se refiere. Aun soy joven, pero pertenezco al clan de exterminadores, no soy un humano común, mi entrenamiento está por encima de las habilidades de otros– explico el joven tratando de justificar su petición.

–No es eso muchacho. Esta guadaña fue creada por humanos, así como el boomerang de tu hermana. Están destinados a ser empleados por los de tu especie. Un arma creada por mí, no podría ser utilizada por ustedes, sería contraproducente– declaro el viejo demonio.

– ¡Por favor señor Totosai!, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para que forje una nueva guadaña para mí– hablo con voz alta el exterminador.

–Jovencito, ya te dije que no. Un humano se puede corromper al empuñar un arma demoníaca. Además, tu entrenamiento de exterminador no es suficiente para controlar una hoz con características sobrenaturales– finalizo Totosai, dándole la espalda.

– ¡No puedo rendirme!, ¡No ahora que tengo una segunda oportunidad!– grito el chico. – ¡Señor Totosai, permítame demostrarle que soy capaz de blandir un arma creada por usted!– insistió.

–No– es lo que contesto el herrero antes de entrar a su cueva.

Kohaku tenía un gesto sombrío, sin embargo no se rendiría tan fácilmente. En silencio giro hacia Kirara y comenzaron a alejarse, volvería a intentarlo más tarde.

…

Al día siguiente, el herrero estaba en la entrada de la cueva, limpiando su martillo. De pronto algo lo alerto, volteo hacia arriba y un extraño brillo se dirigía hacia él. En un rápido reflejo esquivo el filo de un arma que se impacto contra el suelo. Totosai se quedo observando con interés el daño provocado por el instrumento, en la roca a sus pies.

De nuevo, algo corto el aire a sus espaldas y con un veloz movimiento, detuvo el golpe de una esfera de metal sujetada por una cadena, la cual termino enroscándose en el mango de su martillo. Observo por un instante la cadena y la forma en que quedo sujetada. Después miro hacia arriba, reconociendo a su atacante, era Kohaku a lomos de Kirara.

–Buen golpe, muchacho– dijo Totosai. Entonces se agacho y tomo la hoz clavada en el suelo, la cadena se aflojo e inmediatamente lanzo el arma contra el joven.

El filo se dirigió con vertiginosos giros al rostro del exterminador, quien sin el menor ápice de sorpresa, extendió la palma de la mano a varios centímetros frente a su cara. El mango de la guadaña choco contra esta, inmediatamente cerró el puño y el arma quedo quieta ante su dueño, lista para el siguiente ataque.

–Buenos reflejos, tengo que reconocerlo– expreso el herrero, mientras veía a Kohaku desmontar de la felina.

El joven permanecía en silencio, comenzó a caminar hacia el anciano y su cuerpo adopto la posición de ataque. Su guadaña brillo ligeramente y el resto de la cadena ya giraba hábilmente en su mano izquierda. El embate comenzó, la cadena se estrello de nuevo contra el martillo del herrero, nuevamente atrapo el mango y comenzó a jalar con fuerza.

Totosai estaba sorprendido por el actuar del chico, sin embargo se tenía que defender. Su boca escupió fuego contra el joven humano, quien brinco hacia atrás esquivándolo. La guadaña retrajo la cadena hacia su dueño y éste volvió a colocarse en posición para el nuevo asalto. De nuevo la llamarada se dirigió hacia él, pero esta vez Kirara lo ayudo al pasar corriendo cerca, permitiendo que montara sobre ella.

–Vamos niño, solo estás jugando. Con esa técnica no conseguirás dañarme– hablo confiado el anciano, mientras acariciaba su barba.

De pronto, entre los restos de humo, vio una silueta volar hacia él, entonces sus mejillas se hincharon y el fuego escapo de su boca, el gran lanzallamas parecía haber dado en el blanco. Totosai sonrío satisfecho de su ataque, mientras se despejaba el ambiente.

La silueta estaba en el suelo, de pie y sin heridas, era Kirara quien rugió con fuerza. El forjador se desconcertó por completo sin darle tiempo de nada, cuando volteo la cadena ya estaba sobre él. Lo enredo rápidamente, inmovilizándolo con todo y mazo, de pronto el tirón lo hizo trastabillar y en un parpadeo la guadaña ya tocaba su cuello. El joven exterminador estaba a sus espaldas con el arma empuñada y sujetando firmemente la cadena.

– ¿Esto parece un juego?– hablo Kohaku con seriedad, sin mover la guadaña de su posición.

–Vaya, me has sorprendido chiquillo, esa fue una buena estrategia. Sin embargo yo soy un demonio pacifico y no es lo mismo tratar conmigo que con otras criaturas. Ellos no se tentaran el corazón para matarte– dijo Totosai.

–Sobreviví al peor monstruo, nacido de muchos demonios, ya nada me sorprende– contesto el exterminador, al tiempo que liberaba al herrero.

–Está bien niño, tengo que reconocerlo, tienes valor y fortaleza– comento el viejo. –Pero si aun insistes en que te fabrique una nueva guadaña, antes tendrás que acatar dos condiciones muy importantes– indico con voz seria.

–Lo escucho señor Totosai, estoy listo– contesto con ánimo Kohaku.

–La primera, es que deberás dar parte de tu sangre para mezclarla con el arma, es la única manera en que se formara un vínculo con ella. De esta forma el riesgo de que te corrompa, será menor. Esto quiere decir, que tendrás que aprender a controlar la guadaña demoniaca haciendo que tu sangre y voluntad se impongan sobre ella, sino lo consigues… el arma te consumirá y terminaras muerto– expreso sombríamente el anciano.

Kohaku asintió sin titubear. – ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?– pregunto.

–Esa es más complicada… deberás entrenar mas allá de tus limites para poder dominar semejante arma y la única forma de hacerlo es que busques a un demonio que te prepare para ello. Con esto quiero decir que, deberás pedirle ayuda a alguien de tu confianza ó bien, puedes ir por ahí provocando demonios para que te ataquen. Pero si mueres antes, yo no seré el responsable– advirtió Totosai.

Kohaku se sorprendió un poco por la segunda condición, pero tenía lógica, era necesario practicar para exterminar demonios y obviamente debía entrenar con ellos. Ya pensaría en como cumplir esto, por el momento lo que importaba es que el legendario forjador había accedido a fabricarle una guadaña.

…

Un grito entrecortado se escucho por toda la cueva y los alrededores. En el exterior, Kirara se incorporo de golpe gruñendo hacia la entrada y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, de pronto una orden la detuvo.

– ¡Estoy bien Kirara… espera afuera…!– hablo Kohaku con voz fuerte pero discontinua, era obvio que estaba tolerando el dolor de algo.

Dentro de la cueva, Totosai terminaba de juntar la sangre que escapaba del brazo del joven humano. Había sido necesario hacer un corte grande y profundo, con una daga al rojo vivo. Era la única forma en que el rojo líquido saldría rápido y al mismo tiempo quemaría su piel para evitar el desangramiento.

Momentos después Kohaku se vendaba, estaba mordiendo un pedazo de madera y sus lágrimas permanecían contenidas. A pesar del dolor, se mantuvo estoico en todo momento. Esto no era nada, comparado con el daño emocional que Naraku le provoco. Minutos después la manga de su traje cubría de nuevo su brazo.

–Con esto es suficiente, comenzare hoy mismo a preparar la mezcla– dijo el herrero, mirando al joven.

–Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Totosai – contesto Kohaku.

–Buena suerte chico, tienes una semana para encontrar a alguien que te entrene. Deberás dejarme tu hoz, la tendré lista como una versión más controlable de tu futura arma, deberás comenzar con ella y conforme avances en tu adiestramiento, la iré preparando para que se convierta en tu guadaña definitiva– indico el anciano.

–Entendido. De nuevo, le doy las gracias señor Totosai– expreso el joven con una reverencia.

Poco después Kohaku y Kirara se alejaban de la montaña de fuego, ahora debían encontrar a un demonio que aceptara ser su entrenador.

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Entrenador

Buenas noches a todos :3

Me tarde mucho en continuar este fic, la inspiración no me llegaba XD pero por fin traigo el capitulo 3. Ahora ya me sera mas fácil continuar con los que faltan :)

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ;D

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Entrenador

Después de convencer al legendario herrero Totosai para que le forjara una guadaña, Kohaku debía buscar la manera de cumplir con la segunda condición. Debía encontrar un instructor que lo entrenara adecuadamente para dominar su futura arma. Con esto en mente, había emprendido el regreso a la aldea de Kaede.

…

– ¿En serio tienes que hacer eso?, podría ser muy peligroso– dijo Sango, después de escuchar a su hermano.

–Lo sé hermana, pero ya estoy decidido. Primero hablare con el señor InuYasha, él es un semi demonio y tal vez quiera ayudarme– contesto Kohaku.

–Pues sí, pero… es probable que InuYasha no pueda ayudarte cómo quieres– respondió preocupada.

– ¿Crees que se niegue?– cuestiono el muchacho.

–No, no creo que se niegue. Pero en estos días ha estado algo apartado de nosotros, tiene la mirada triste y ni siquiera Kaede ha logrado saber porque esta así. Tal vez acepte tu petición, pero no creo que de lo mejor de sí mismo para ayudarte– explico Sango.

–Tendré que intentarlo, sino puede ayudarme, buscare a alguien más– término de decir Kohaku, mientras se levantaba para salir del lugar.

La joven mujer observo a su hermano desaparecer en la entrada, la pequeña Kirara se acerco a ella para repegarse con amistoso gesto.

Ella la tomo en brazos y la acaricio. –Kirara, prométeme que apoyaras a Kohaku en todo– pidió la joven.

La gata demonio la miro y maulló en tono afirmativo.

…

InuYasha se encontraba recargado en el árbol, donde tiempo atrás, estuvo sellado. Su fresca sombra lo cubría y solamente se limitaba a mirar la luz que alcanzaba a entrar por el espeso follaje. Su mirada era melancólica, la ausencia de Kagome lo tenía sumido en una especie de depresión.

No era todo el tiempo, pero ese día se cumplían exactamente seis meses desde la última vez que la vio. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, así que visitaba al árbol para estar solo. Ni siquiera tenía el valor para acercarse al pozo devora huesos, sabía que permanecía vacío e inalterable, sin la capacidad de abrirse nuevamente.

Kohaku lo miraba a distancia, desde la altura de otro árbol. Podía percibir su tristeza y su vano intento de controlar el llanto, sin éxito.

– _Pobre del señor InuYasha, la ausencia de la señorita Kagome y la muerte de la sacerdotisa Kikyo son muy recientes… a pesar de ser un semi demonio poderoso, no puede contener sus sentimientos_ – pensó el muchacho.

Lo miro un poco más, el joven de cabello blanco se dejo caer, recargándose contra el árbol y ocultando su rostro sobre sus rodillas. En ese momento Kohaku supo que no podría contar con él, no por ahora. Suspiro un poco y después brinco de la rama, alejándose de nuevo hacia la aldea.

…

Un par de días más tarde el muchacho estaba preocupado. Aun no había encontrado a un demonio que lo pudiera apoyar, la mayoría de los conocidos que tenían sus amigos, eran pacíficos y no sabían cómo ayudar al exterminador. Su inquietud comenzaba a crecer, pronto tendría que visitar a Totosai para recoger su guadaña.

La pequeña Kirara estaba caminando a su lado, de pronto maulló volteando al cielo, el joven siguió el gesto de la felina y se dio cuenta de que alguien llegaba volando a la aldea.

– _El señor Sesshomaru ha venido a visitar a Rin_ – pensó fugazmente. – ¡Eso es, el señor Sesshomaru podría ayudarme!– expreso de pronto, sorprendiendo a la gatita. –Tengo que hablar con él– dijo, mientras corría rumbo a la cabaña de Kaede, donde también vivía Rin.

A distancia observo como el señor del Oeste y Jaken, platicaban con la niña. Un rato después, se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la choza. Rin se despidió animosamente, para después acompañar a la vieja sacerdotisa a recoger algunas plantas al campo.

Kohaku corrió por un sendero, que era un atajo al camino de salida por donde pasaría Sesshomaru. Éste y su sirviente caminaban tranquilamente, cuando de pronto apareció el muchacho con gesto de agotamiento.

– ¡Señor Sesshomaru, espere por favor!– hablo, mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

– ¡Oye niño, como te atreves a aparecer de esa manera!, casi me infarto– reprocho Jaken.

El señor del Oeste lo miro con indiferencia, sin embargo detuvo su marcha y espero a que el chico hablara.

–Señor Sesshomaru, le agradezco la ayuda que me brindo hace unos días. Gracias a usted pude encontrar al herrero Totosai– explico rápidamente. –Él accedió a forjar una nueva guadaña para mí, sin embargo…– continúo Kohaku.

–Quien lo diría, ese viejo idiota acepto crear un arma para un humano– hablo de pronto Sesshomaru. –Pero seguramente te puso alguna condición, ¿No es así?– pregunto el demonio.

–Así es… el señor Totosai me indico que debía buscar a un poderoso demonio para que me instruyera, es necesario, si es que quiero aprender a controlar el arma que está creando para mí– contesto el exterminador.

Sesshomaru alzo una ceja ligeramente, parecía esperar a que el joven dijera algo más y estaba en lo correcto.

–Señor Sesshomaru, de nuevo quiero solicitar su ayuda… quiero que usted me adiestre– expreso con firmeza Kohaku.

– ¡Jajaja, que tonterías dices mocoso!, Lord Sesshomaru jamás accedería a tratar con humanos y menos para ayudarlos en algo tan ridículo como lo que pides– se burlo Jaken.

–Pero señor Jaken, realmente necesito su ayuda, quiero convertirme en el mejor exterminador y no pienso rendirme– contesto el muchacho. – ¡Por favor, señor Sesshomaru, no hay nadie mejor que usted para ayudarme!– volvió a pedir, mirando al Lord.

–Es una estupidez lo que estas solicitando niño, no soportarías ni por un minuto mis ataques– contesto el demonio fríamente.

– ¡Déjeme intentarlo por favor!– dijo con más vehemencia.

–Busca al idiota de InuYasha, su nivel es suficiente para que puedas empezar a entrenar– contesto sin inmutarse, al tiempo que iniciaba su marcha, pasando al lado del muchacho.

–Te lo dije niño tonto, el amo bonito no tiene tiempo para tus impertinencias– volvió a decir Jaken con tono socarrón.

El exterminador los miro perderse en el bosque. – _No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente_ – pensó, mientras regresaba a la choza de su hermana.

Poco después Kohaku y Kirara partieron de nuevo, siguiendo la ruta del Lord.

…

Algunas horas más tarde el joven y la felina les dieron alcance, después de todo sabían cómo seguir un rastro y Sesshomaru viajaba despacio.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron al claro de un bosque. Más allá se encontraba un lago y en la orilla opuesta, se hallaba el señor del Oeste, recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto Jaken trataba de pescar la cena, con muy malos resultados. Kohaku y Kirara rodearon a pie el cuerpo de agua, acercándose con sigilo. Sin embargo, no contaban con que el poderoso demonio ya los había percibido desde hace rato.

–Deja de ocultarte niño, sé que tú y la gata me han estado siguiendo. Muéstrate, no me agradan los cobardes– hablo de pronto Sesshomaru, sin abrir los ojos.

Ambos permanecían detrás de unos tupidos arbustos a una distancia considerable, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la orden del Lord. Se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, pues estaban seguros de que el viento soplaba a su favor y era imposible que los hubiera olfateado. Como fuera, ya habían sido descubiertos y tenían que obedecer, no era buena idea irritarlo.

–Señor Sesshomaru, no era mi intención molestarlo…– comenzó a hablar el muchacho.

–Silencio, no deseo escuchar tus disculpas– lo interrumpió el demonio, al tiempo que abría los ojos.

–Señor Sesshomaru, vengo nuevamente a pedirle su ayuda– volvió a hablar Kohaku.

–He dicho silencio– ordeno. El joven humano cerró la boca sin dejar de mirarlo con reserva, esperando algún tipo de negativa. –Ve con Jaken, está tardando demasiado en atrapar algo para comer– volvió a ordenar.

Kohaku se desconcertó por un segundo, pero inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del lago junto con Kirara. No entendía porque de pronto Sesshomaru le dijo esas palabras, pero sin duda, era mejor que si lo hubiera rechazado con su fría indiferencia.

–Señor Jaken, he venido a ayudarlo– comento Kohaku, al ver como el pequeño demonio lidiaba con los escurridizos peces.

– ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?, el amo Sesshomaru se va a molestar– contesto Jaken al verlo.

–Él ya nos descubrió desde hace rato y me ordeno ayudarle a atrapar la cena– contesto el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡¿Qué?, eso jamás, puedo encargarme de esto yo solo!– dijo con molestia el sirviente.

–Está bien señor Jaken, como diga. Yo solamente voy a pescar la comida para nosotros– respondió el exterminador, al tiempo que sacaba de entre los pliegues de su vestimenta unas pequeñas cuchillas.

Con lentitud entro al agua y camino un par de metros hasta que sus rodillas quedaron cubiertas. Se quedo quieto y espero a ver el movimiento de los peces. La luz solar que aun quedaba, le permitía una buena visión. Con algo de precaución, los peces pasaban a su lado, de pronto unas pequeñas saetas comenzaron a atravesarlos. Las cuchillas entraban limpiamente desde la superficie y se clavaban en la suave carne. Los animales se retorcían, sin poder hacer nada más que extrañas convulsiones antes de que Kohaku los tomara por la cola, sacándolos del agua. En total logro atrapar seis ejemplares de buen tamaño, sin lugar a dudas, su habilidad con armas blancas se había perfeccionado considerablemente.

…

Un poco después, dos pescados se cocían sobre el fuego de una pequeña hoguera. Otros dos permanecían a un lado y los otros dos, eran devorados por ambos demonios. A fin de cuentas Jaken no pudo pescar nada, así que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes el ofrecimiento de Kohaku, después de todo, fue su amo quien mando al muchacho.

El exterminador tomo ambas brochetas con la carne ya cocida y le acerco una a Kirara mientras él comenzaba a comer. Con disimulo, observaba al señor del Oeste, los demonios no necesitan cocinar los alimentos, o al menos esa es la idea que se le formo en mente, al verlo morder la carne cruda. A decir verdad, esta era la primera vez que lo veía comer, después de todo tenía que hacerlo, el hecho de ser un poderoso demonio, no lo exentaba de necesitar alimentos.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?– cuestiono Sesshomaru, mirando al joven a los ojos.

Kohaku le sostuvo la mirada y habló con firmeza. –Señor Sesshomaru, deseo proteger a mis seres queridos, quiero ayudar a los que no pueden defenderse de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Mi meta es convertirme en el mejor exterminador de demonios y para ello requiero de su ayuda. El herrero Totosai me dijo que necesito dominar la nueva guadaña, forjada con mi sangre y para ello es necesario un entrenamiento especial, uno que solo un demonio de alto nivel me puede brindar– explico sin titubeos.

El Lord lo miraba en silencio, al tiempo que comía con lentitud cada bocado. Jaken permanecía cerca y casi se atragantó con la carne al querer decir algo, sin duda, un comentario burlón. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru hablo antes que su sirviente.

– ¿Por qué quieres proteger a otros?, si no son nada de ti, no es necesario que lo hagas– dijo el demonio.

–Tiene razón señor. Pero yo recibí el ejemplo de mi clan, ellos eliminaban amenazas que atentaban contra personas débiles, contra niños, ancianos, contra nuestra especie en general. Nosotros como humanos somos frágiles, la naturaleza no nos brindo colmillos, garras o pelaje para protegernos de todo y de todos. Por esto mismo nuestro instinto de supervivencia nos lleva a cooperar y a ayudarnos entre nosotros mismos. Protegernos los unos a los otros, así es nuestra naturaleza humana– contesto Kohaku.

–Ustedes aparte de ser débiles, son cobardes, traicioneros y agresivos con su misma especie, les gusta derramar la sangre de los individuos menos aptos y eso también forma parte de su comportamiento… ¿Cuál es la diferencia, si haces algo al respecto?– cuestiono el Lord.

–No puedo negar lo que dice, sin embargo, el único punto a favor de mi especie es que somos más los humanos que deseamos el bien común, que los que solo buscan hacer daño. Para mí, cualquiera que desee lastimar a quien no se puede defender o a mis seres queridos, merece ser castigado, sea humano, demonio u otra criatura– expreso el joven exterminador.

–Esa mentalidad no es común en un niño, ¿Qué te sucedió?– pregunto Sesshomaru. Él tenía vagos conocimientos de que Naraku le había hecho daño, sin embargo no estaba enterado de todo. Y por extraño que parezca, sentía una ligera curiosidad por el pasado de ese humano.

–Yo… no deseo hablar de eso– dijo Kohaku con algo de pesar y desviando la mirada.

– ¿Que fue lo que te hizo Naraku?, seguramente también te engaño– continuo el Lord.

El joven exterminador lo miro de nuevo y suspirando pesadamente, hablo. –Él me manipulo para asesinar a mi clan, a mis amigos y a mi familia. Fui asesinado y después me revivió con un fragmento de Shikon, me borro la memoria y me convirtió en uno más de sus sirvientes. Hice demasiado daño bajo sus órdenes, aun me siento culpable por ello. –

Sesshomaru lo escuchaba en silencio, mientras seguía comiendo con pasividad la carne cruda. –Cuando tus amigos trataban de ayudarte, tú te alejabas, ¿A que le tenias miedo?– pregunto.

–Yo no tenía el valor para darle la cara a mi hermana, no después de recordar todo lo que hice. Temía que me juzgara, temía al rechazo y sobre todo, no me perdonaba a mi mismo por todo el dolor que había ocasionado– dijo Kohaku.

– ¿Y piensas que convirtiéndote en el mejor exterminador, podrás lavar tus culpas?– volvió a cuestionar el demonio.

–No… jamás podre regresar el tiempo, lo hecho, hecho esta y eso no cambiara. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer es tratar de redimirme protegiendo a otros, usando mis habilidades para ayudarlos y al final, mi recompensa será el saber que he salvado a un inocente, que he protegido una vida– respondió el muchacho con evidente sentimiento en su voz.

–Protegerse los unos a los otros… que filosofía tan extraña e inútil es a veces, en ustedes los humanos– murmuro Sesshomaru, desviando la mirada al cielo.

–Pero señor Sesshomaru… eso no solo se ve en nosotros, también muchos seres sobrenaturales tienen esa mentalidad– comento Kohaku, haciendo evidente referencia a la protección que le brindaba a Rin.

El Lord no respondió, siguió mirando a la nada, ignorando al joven humano.

–Ya cállate niño, esos temas no son del agrado de mi amo bonito– interrumpió Jaken.

–Sí, entiendo señor Jaken, pero usted también es un demonio agradable. Solo se oculta detrás de esa apariencia seria– le contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!, no te atrevas a decir que soy agradable, niño tonto– se quejo el sirviente, haciendo una rabieta.

…

Poco después de cenar, Kohaku y Kirara decidieron dormir bajo el cobijo de un árbol. La fogata permaneció encendida por un rato y ambos demonios seguían en su lugar. Jaken dormitaba junto a una raíz sobresaliente, del árbol donde Sesshomaru permanecía recargado, mirando al cielo y a la lejanía.

…

Amanecía, cuando de pronto Kohaku despertó con sorpresa e instintivamente se movió a un lado, esquivando un ataque. Era el golpe de un látigo verde, que se estrello contra el suelo. Inmediatamente se puso en alerta y con katana en mano, adopto una posición defensiva. Aun no despertaba del todo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban Kirara ni Jaken. Solamente el Lord del Oeste permanecía a escasos metros de él, amenazando con atacar de nuevo.

– ¡Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Que está sucediendo, porque…?!– trato de preguntar, pero el golpe del látigo le impidió hablar. La fuerza del mismo hizo que chocara contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

La acometida no tenía intención de partirlo por la mitad, solamente era un golpe directo. El muchacho sintió como su espalda crujió, sin embargo, la adrenalina comenzó a correr e inmediatamente se incorporo, ignorando el dolor.

–Vaya, tienes buenos reflejos y ese golpe no te desmayo. Eres bastante fuerte para ser solo una cría– dijo Sesshomaru, quien comenzaba a acercarse de forma amenazante.

Kohaku ya había tomado conciencia por completo de lo que pretendía el poderoso demonio, lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Ese era el momento adecuado para demostrar su habilidad, su valor y para hacerle ver que su petición de ayuda iba en serio. Tardo un par de segundos en dirigir un ataque contra Sesshomaru, de entre sus ropas tomo unas puntas afiladas que lanzo hacia él.

En un parpadeo la figura del Lord desapareció y las cuchillas siguieron su camino hasta incrustarse en un tronco lejano. En ese momento él se materializo detrás del joven exterminador. Cuando éste quiso voltear, ya era demasiado tarde, el demonio lo tenía sujeto por el cuello.

–Eres muy lento, en menos de un segundo podría haberte matado– dijo Sesshomaru.

El muchacho trato de liberarse, empuñado su katana contra él. Sin embargo éste sujeto la hoja con dos dedos de su otra mano, desarmándolo en un instante. A pesar de ello, Kohaku volvió a intentar soltarse, pero la garra ya le cortaba el aire poco a poco y su cuerpo empezaba a sufrir las consecuencias. De pronto, en un gesto desesperado, el chico dirigió sus manos al rostro del demonio y comenzó a manotear muy cerca, casi logrando alcanzarlo. Este sorpresivo ademan desconcertó por un instante a Sesshomaru, quien soltó al humano por inercia.

–Extraña acción, pero inútil, si hubiera tenido la intención de asesinarte– hablo el Lord.

El exterminador estaba en el suelo, agitado y tratando de recuperar la voz. –Señor… Sesshomaru, yo…– intento hablar.

–Niño, sería mejor que te rindieras, jamás sobrevivirías a un minuto de pelea conmigo– dijo fríamente.

–No… no me… rendiré, quiero… intentarlo de nuevo…– pidió el joven, al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba nuevamente su katana, apuntándola contra el señor del Oeste.

Por respuesta Sesshomaru, extendió dos dedos de su mano derecha y el látigo verde emergió nuevamente. El aire fue cortado y el sonido que produjo, erizo la piel del muchacho. Tenía su espada frente al rostro, había conseguido detener parte del golpe, sin embargo, un dolor en su hombro izquierdo se hizo presente y la piel comenzó a sangrar, la punta del flagelo lo había alcanzado.

–Te falta demasiado camino por recorrer, eres muy débil– volvió a sentenciar el Lord.

– ¡Eso no me detendrá!– grito Kohaku. – ¡Voy a demostrarle que puedo ser más fuerte!–

El demonio lo miro un par de segundos, después hizo un gesto de pasividad, bajo la mano y el látigo desapareció. En ese instante se escucharon pisadas acercándose y de entre los arbustos emergieron Kirara y Jaken, quienes regresaban del lago con un par de pescados.

– ¿Amo bonito?, ¿Qué sucede, que me perdí?– pregunto Jaken al mirar la escena.

La felina corrió junto a Kohaku, soltó su presa y comenzó a lamer la herida, tratando de ayudarlo. –Estoy bien Kirara, no te preocupes– dijo el joven, llevándose la mano al hombro.

Sesshomaru giro sobre sus pasos y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque, dándole la espalda el exterminador. –Tienes un mes para prepararte. Si no eres capaz de soportar un minuto mis ataques, te matare por hacerme perder el tiempo– fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Kohaku lo escucho sorprendido y de pronto una gran emoción lo invadió, el señor del Oeste había aceptado ayudarlo.

– ¡Como usted diga señor Sesshomaru, muchas gracias!– expreso con alegría y haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

Jaken no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero salió corriendo detrás de su amo, con el desayuno entre las manos.

–Vámonos Kirara, debo ir por mi guadaña y comenzar a entrenar– dijo el muchacho, al tiempo que montaba sobre la felina sin importarle su herida. Debía hacerse a la idea de que era la primera de muchas más.

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Adiestramiento

Buenas tardes a todos :3

Les traigo el 4to capitulo, recién terminado XD

Gracias por su tiempo.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Adiestramiento

El día despunto, los rayos del sol ya iluminaban la colina cercana a la aldea. El verano había llegado y el ambiente se volvía sofocante. Llovió la noche anterior y la evaporación de la humedad aumentaba la temperatura general. Sin embargo, esto no le importaba a Kohaku, quien se estaba preparado para comenzar su entrenamiento. Iba vestido con su traje de exterminador y caminando con paso firme rumbo a un paraje despejado, el lugar donde sería su área de adiestramiento. Kirara caminaba a su lado, observando como el joven tragaba saliva nerviosamente, el arma que portaba en su mano derecha, era la causa.

Totosai le había entregado la primera versión de su sobrenatural arma, conservaba la forma original, sin embargo era un poco más oscura y emanaba un extraño halo de energía.

– _Escucha con atención muchacho, esta guadaña ha sido reforjada con tu sangre y con los restos de otras criaturas sobrenaturales, como el boomerang de tu hermana. Sin embargo, las almas de éstas no se someterán tan fácil a un humano. Tienes que imponer tu voluntad sobre el arma, conseguir que te obedezca y finalmente hacer que pelee a tu lado_ – recordó las palabras del herrero.

La filosa arma brillaba por sí misma, parecía tener una tremenda energía y cuando Kohaku la tomó entre sus manos, percibió como palpitaba a su tacto. Una sensación de calidez lo invadió, como si el objeto estuviera reconociéndolo, examinando a su portador. Eso sucedió cuando Totosai se la entrego, pero ahora que comenzaba su entrenamiento, percibía cierta resistencia por parte de la hoz. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para lograr dominarla.

Primero comenzó con los habituales ejercicios de dominio y control con su mano. La giraba de un lado a otro tratando de adaptarse a su nuevo peso, fuerza y filo. La cadena también era diferente, los eslabones eran oscuros y al final ya no existía una esfera sino una pequeña maza, con los bordes aguzados.

Por instantes el arma parecía resistirse, como si algo en el aire desviara la dirección de su giro. En más de una ocasión, el exterminador tuvo que detenerla, estrellándola contra el suelo ya que amenazaba con incrustarse en su brazo. La guadaña continuaba emitiendo esa extraña energía, provocando el gruñido de Kirara y el nerviosismo de Kohaku, quien volvía a tomarla segundos después, para volver a intentar controlarla.

–No me vencerás…– dijo el joven al sujetar el mango nuevamente. –Tendrás que cooperar conmigo, ahora eres mi arma– volvió a decir, dirigiéndose a la afilada hoja. Un brillo cruzo fugazmente la superficie y el muchacho comenzó a girarla con gran destreza, acto seguido, la arrojo contra un árbol, donde se clavo limpiamente.

–Me tomara un poco más de tiempo adaptarme a su peso, el equilibrio que tiene es muy diferente a mi anterior hoz– se expreso, al tiempo que jalaba la cadena para retraer el arma.

El filo centelleo en el aire y por una fracción de segundo, Kohaku se dio cuenta como se desviaba de su ruta. Trato de atraparla por la parte central del mango, pero el grado de inclinación fue suficiente para que la hoja cortara su piel.

– ¡Maldición!– grito al tiempo que soltaba la guadaña y su sangre comenzaba a manchar la tierra. Kirara se acerco gruñéndole al instrumento que yacía palpitante expulsando su extraño fulgor, como burlándose.

Era el primer día y su propia arma lo había lastimado, Kohaku tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

…

Han pasado cuatro semanas durante las cuales el exterminador ha practicado exhaustivamente, logrando controlar el movimiento de la hoz. Tiene algunas vendas en las manos y en los brazos. Su cara también cuenta con un par de cicatrices, ligeras, pero dolorosas. La sobrenatural arma seguía resistiéndose al mando de su dueño, así que era tiempo de intentar otro avance en el entrenamiento.

– ¿Estás seguro Kohaku?– pregunto InuYasha. Ese día, el medio demonio acepto acompañar al joven para practicar su técnica. Esta vez Kirara no los acompaño, pues se encontraba ayudando a Sango en otras actividades.

–Sí, estoy listo– contesto.

InuYasha desenfundo a colmillo de acero, el cual se transformo inmediatamente para comenzar el ataque. Ambos corrieron y el choque de armas se escucho en las cercanías del bosque. El golpe se percibió metalizado y el aire se rasgaba cada vez que este se repetía. Una, dos, tres veces las armas colisionaban en diferente posición. Los combatientes cambiaban de ubicación y brincaban de un lado a otro tratando de darse alcance.

–Por favor señor InuYasha, no se contenga en sus ataques– pidió Kohaku. –Es necesario que yo percibía la fuerza de su golpe, de lo contrario no podre mejorar. –

–No puedo hacer eso chico, aun no estás listo para soportar mis ataques– contesto el medio demonio.

–Señor InuYasha, no me tenga tanta consideración. No soy tan débil como usted cree– dijo el joven, al tiempo que lanzaba su guadaña directo a la cara de su contrincante.

–Jajaja, dudo que puedas tocarme…– dijo InuYasha burlonamente al tiempo que su espada detenía el embate.

De pronto, un golpe seco se estrello contra sus costillas. – ¡Pero qué diablos!– se quejo llevándose la mano al lugar donde le dolía y pudo ver como la cadena oscura se retraía con la maza que le había pegado. –Vaya, eso me tomo por sorpresa– dijo con algo de queja.

Kohaku le sonrío, al tiempo que tomaba posición para un nuevo asalto. El medio demonio se enderezo y devolviéndole el gesto, también se preparo. –Continuemos, esto será divertido. –

…

Sesshomaru había accedido a ayudar al joven humano, sin saber bien porque. Pero debía reconocer que le daba curiosidad saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar el exterminador. Medito un poco sobre su propia forma de actuar y aunque quisiera entenderlo, no se explicaba porque mantenía una relación tan cercana con dos crías de esa molesta especie, primero la pequeña Rin y después ese preadolescente.

Esta extraña situación solo sería un pretexto para entretenerse, ya que visitaba a Rin una vez al mes para que se fuera acostumbrando a quedarse en la aldea. Después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ahora era el demonio más poderoso que existía en ese lugar y probablemente en esa época.

Descendió lentamente en la entrada del poblado, junto con Jaken, quien siempre iba colgado de su blanca estola. Camino con calma en busca de la choza de la sacerdotisa. En ese momento volteo hacia la colina, donde pudo percibir a su medio hermano y al joven exterminador. Al parecer estaban practicando, porque alcanzo a escuchar el choque de armas. No le dio más importancia y siguió su marcha.

…

–Él está aquí– dijo InuYasha, al tiempo que detenía su ataque.

– ¿En serio señor InuYasha?, ¿El señor Sesshomaru ha llegado?– pregunto emocionado el joven.

–Bah, no sé porque te pones así Kohaku. Yo no confiaría en ese idiota de Sesshomaru. No entiendo porque tenías que pedirle ayuda a él– se quejo el medio demonio.

–Lo lamento señor InuYasha, pero ya había hablado con él, antes de que usted se recuperara de su tristeza. No puedo echarme para atrás ahora. Además, ya he mejorado mucho gracias a usted– contesto Kohaku animosamente.

–Sí, sí, de nada. Solo ten cuidado chico, estaré cerca por si necesitas mi ayuda. No confió en que Sesshomaru tenga buenas intenciones de ayudarte – comento InuYasha, mientras guardaba su espada.

–No se preocupe señor y muchas gracias– dijo el muchacho.

El semi demonio se alejo brincando entre el follaje y Kohaku empezó con otros ejercicios de dominio. Finalmente había conseguido que la guadaña no lo dañara. Sin embargo, aun no alcazaba a explotar todo su potencial.

…

Rato después, Sesshomaru apareció de entre los arbustos, había concluido su visita a Rin y ahora se encontraba frente a Kohaku, en la afueras de la aldea. Listo para ver de qué estaba hecho el joven humano y de paso, desaburrirse de su monótono ir y venir.

–Señor Sesshomaru, gracias por esta oportunidad– hablo el exterminador, saludando con una reverencia.

–Niño tonto, espero que no le hagas perder el tiempo a mi amo bonito– intervino de la nada Jaken, quien siempre se mantenía a cierta distancia como fiel espectador.

–Señor Jaken, prometo que no los decepcionare– contesto Kohaku.

El señor del Oeste miro indiferente al joven y después bajo la vista a la guadaña. El podía ver claramente el halo que emitía, sabía que el arma era completamente sobrenatural y que en ella se combinaban la energía de criaturas fuertes y la esencia de la sangre humana.

– ¿Qué se puede esperar de ti, si tu propia herramienta ya te ha herido?– cuestiono Sesshomaru.

–Estas heridas no importan, ha sido error mío por confiarme al principio. No volverá a suceder– respondió Kohaku, al tiempo que tomaba una posición de ataque.

El demonio hizo un ligero gesto de burla y con calma se dirigió hacia unos arbustos, para tomar asiento en un viejo pedazo de tronco caído. –Intenta atacarme– dijo serenamente.

Kohaku hizo un gesto de sorpresa, evidentemente Sesshomaru no lo tomaría en serio al inicio y sus relajadas acciones lo demostraban, no le preocupaba el intento de ataque de un simple niño humano.

–Está bien…– contesto el muchacho, haciendo que la cadena de su arma comenzara a girar rápidamente. En un instante salió disparada con una gran fuerza rumbo al rostro del Lord.

Éste alzo con pasividad su mano derecha y de un solo movimiento, desvió completamente el ataque. La maza al final de la cadena, choco contra los arbustos adyacentes. El exterminador se sorprendió e inmediatamente corrió hacia el demonio con la afilada hoja en posición. Llego frente a él e intento golpearlo directamente, sin embargo, cada acometida era detenida o desviada únicamente con las garras. Sin inmutarse en lo más minino, sin dejar de observar sus movimientos, el señor del Oeste se mantenía quieto, evitando cada golpe de la hoz.

– ¡Niño, eres un idiota, si crees que en algún momento podrás tocar a Lord Sesshomaru!– se expresaba con burla Jaken, desde unos metros a distancia.

Kohaku lo ignoro y siguió intentando dar un golpe certero. Pero esto resultaba como querer cortar un gran roble con un cuchillo. De pronto, sintió como una onda de energía lo abofeteaba y la fuerza de la misma lo arrojo un par de metros antes de tocar el suelo.

–Es inútil tu técnica. No puedes intentar un ataque directo contra un enemigo, si éste es más fuerte que tú– hablo Sesshomaru. – ¿Qué no te enseño tu clan a observar y buscar puntos débiles?– reprocho con seriedad.

–Tiene razón señor Sesshomaru, debo poner más atención a mi enemigo– contesto el joven, al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a acercarse con cautela, observando con detenimiento al demonio. De pronto se detuvo y lanzo con fuerza la guadaña.

Sesshomaru se movió unos centímetros y el filo paso al lado de su rostro, dejando una ligera brisa. En un parpadeo tomo la cadena y jalo con fuerza. El humano cayó al suelo de bruces sin soltar el enlace y comenzó a ser arrastrado con increíble facilidad. La hoja del arma quedo clavada en un tronco y el muchacho no podía evitar que el demonio lo siguiera remolcando hacia él.

Con un poco de trabajo y tratando de ser lo más rápido que podía, se libero del agarre, se medio incorporo y tomo las cuchillas que traía preparadas en el cinto de su traje. Las lanzo con precisión y estas atravesaron el aire y el vacío que dejo Sesshomaru al desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kohaku trato de ubicarlo, se giro sobre sí mismo y tomo su katana para tratar de evitar un golpe sorpresa. Sin embargo no lo podía ver, no sabía dónde estaba. Comenzó a tensarse, sus oídos se agudizaron y un ligero sudor comenzó a correr por su frente, el tiempo parecía ir más lento.

De pronto, un agudo grito se escucho en el claro del bosque, la tela se desgarró y la sangre salpico las hierbas cercanas. El joven cayó de rodillas, sus brazos lo sostuvieron un momento y después se precipito al suelo. Detrás de él, Sesshomaru lo miraba con frialdad, al tiempo que su garra escurría con hilos rojizos.

–Eres un estúpido, jamás debes de confiarte si tu rival es más rápido que tú– dijo en tono serio, reprochando una vez más.

Kohaku tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, el zarpazo fue certero y comenzaba a doler en demasía. Su espalda fue lacerada solo en una parte, pero suficiente como para dejarlo imposibilitado para atacar o defenderse. Levanto la cara, conteniendo la terrible dolencia y con dificultad volteo a ver a Sesshomaru.

–Esto… aun no… termina…– trato de decir el exterminador entre quejidos.

–Apenas estamos comenzando, mocoso. Mañana aquí mismo y sin quejas– contesto el Lord, dándole la espalda y alejándose hacia el bosque.

Jaken pasó a su lado, mirándole con algo de preocupación, por un momento pensó que su amo lo mataría. –Oye niño, deberías reconsiderar tu decisión, mi amo bonito podría asesinarte con un mal golpe– dijo.

–No… no hay marcha atrás… no me rendiré…– respondió Kohaku, haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Con calma se levanto apoyándose en su katana y miro alejarse al pequeño sirviente, siguiendo a su señor.

…

El contacto del ungüento sanador con la piel dañada arrancaba dolorosos lamentos. La vieja sacerdotisa estaba terminando de curar al exterminador, momentos después unos vendajes cubrieron la zona afectada.

–Muchacho, te estás arriesgando demasiado. Ese demonio podría matarte, mira como te dejo con un solo rasguño– dijo Kaede, quien en ese momento estaba sola, ya que Rin había ido a visitar a Sango.

–No se preocupe señora Kaede, le agradezco su ayuda– contesto el joven. –Y por favor, no le diga a nadie de esto. Yo solo asumiré los riesgos de la decisión que he tomado– finalizo, antes de dirigirse a la salida.

La sacerdotisa lo miro preocupada, pera sabía que no tenia caso intentar disuadirlo. Tampoco quería que su hermana y los demás se inquietaran, así que decidió confiar en el muchacho.

…

Una semana después.

El "pre entrenamiento" ha sido muy duro, Kohaku no ha conseguido aguantar un minuto los golpes de Sesshomaru y mucho menos atacarlo de cerca o de lejos. Ya tiene varias cicatrices que oculta bajo su traje, las más serias, aun sangran de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, el Lord del Oeste ha notado con sorpresa, la gran fuerza de voluntad que demuestra el humano día tras día. Una peculiar característica a la que nunca le había prestado atención y que ahora resaltaba en ese niño, que a pesar de sus dolencias, siempre estaba en el mismo claro del bosque, temprano y listo para intentarlo una vez más.

Comenzó de nuevo la acometida, la guadaña giro velozmente hacia Sesshomaru, quien volvió a evitarla con un solo movimiento. De pronto, escucho un sonido provocado por la misma hoja, que antes de alejarse más de su objetivo, sufrió un cambio para intentar alcanzarlo. Inmediatamente su instinto lo alerto y para evitar el ataque, levanto el brazo, logrando que su garra desviara el filo que había estado a punto de alcanzarlo. La hoz impacto contra el suelo.

Kohaku noto con sorpresa el extraño cambio en su arma e inmediatamente se acerco al lugar donde quedo semienterrada. Sesshomaru observaba a distancia, con cierta curiosidad también. Ambos pudieron apreciar una modificación en la estructura del instrumento. Había "crecido" una púa en la parte opuesta al filo principal, un poco más reducida en tamaño, pero igual de aguda.

Al momento en que el joven exterminador tomo el arma, ésta pulso en su mano y acto seguido volvió a mutar, reduciendo el pico hasta quedar de nuevo en su forma original. – ¿Qué significa esto?– murmuro por lo bajo.

Sesshomaru alzo lentamente el brazo y los dedos de su mano ya desplegaban el látigo verde. –No te distraigas– dijo con dureza, al tiempo que lanzaba el golpe.

Kohaku salto muy tarde y la punta lo alcanzo de nuevo, atrapando su tobillo. Inmediatamente el impulso lo arrojo contra unos arbustos tupidos, que amortiguaron el golpe, pero lastimaron nuevamente su costado. Se incorporo tan rápido como la adrenalina se lo permitió y blandiendo la guadaña, intento atacar al demonio.

Acercándose con cautela, arrojo el arma en una extraña dirección que provoco una semi curva. El Lord noto ese giro y en vez de moverse a un lado, se agacho. La hoz siguió girando, hasta que la fuerza de la cadena tiro de ella, haciendo que regresara y modificara su camino, intentado dañar al oponente. Volvió a crecer la segunda punta en una fracción de segundo y parecía que tocaría al Lord.

El señor del Oeste atrapo el instrumento por el mango, frenándolo de golpe y quedando el pincho frente a su rostro, a varios centímetros. De pronto, el arma "trato" de alcanzarlo estirando un poco mas su estructura filosa. Sin embargo, hasta ahí quedo, sin logran tocar a Sesshomaru. Éste alzo ligeramente una ceja, evidentemente no esperaba esa reacción de un arma tan simple. Recupero su postura habitual, sin dejar de mirar la sobrenatural hoz. Ésta comenzó a regresar a su forma original.

–Señor Sesshomaru…– hablo Kohaku, acercándose con cautela.

–Sigue entrenando. El arma ha comenzado a evolucionar… deberás perfeccionarla– dijo el demonio, al tiempo que se la arrojaba.

El chico la atrapo sin problema y miro como el Lord comenzaba a alejarse, sin decir nada más. Por lo regular siempre se marchaba después de regañarlo por su debilidad o por los errores que cometía, pero esta vez, se fue dándole una recomendación. Parece que al fin logro un avance, pequeño, pero un avance al fin y al cabo.

…

Pasaron dos semanas, Sesshomaru a un no aparecía, así que Kohaku siguió practicando solo. InuYasha y Kirara no estaban para ayudarlo, habían salido junto con Miroku a resolver unos conflictos con algunas criaturas menores que gustaban de molestar al pueblo vecino. Así que el día de hoy, entrenaría con su hermana Sango.

– ¿Estás listo, Kohaku?– pregunto la joven.

–Si, atácame con todas tus fuerzas– pido el chico.

Ambos corrieron y sus armas chocaron una contra la otra. Golpe tras golpe, parecían equilibradas las fuerzas. El boomerang de Sango vibraba ante cada ataque de la guadaña. Ella sabía que las almas de las criaturas en su interior, estaban reconociendo la energía de la renovada hoz. Ya no era la misma arma de antes, había cambiado y ahora se estaba perfeccionando.

–Esa guadaña es muy diferente a la que te dio nuestro padre– dijo Sango.

–Así es, el herrero Totosai la reforjo– contesto Kohaku, mientras retrocedía. –Pero, aun no logro explotar todo su potencial– se quejo molesto.

– ¿Qué has conseguido hasta ahora?, solo veo que llegas lastimado después de que Sesshomaru casi te mata– le reprocho su hermana.

–Esta hoz tiene la habilidad de extenderse, además es mucho más fuerte y filosa que la anterior. Sin embargo, sigue oponiéndose a mí, aun no consigo su total cooperación– explico el chico.

–Tendrás que demostrarle que tú eres su compañero y que necesitas de su ayuda. Algo parecido a lo que nos une a Hiraikotsu y a mi– comento Sango.

–Lo sé hermana, por eso mismo te pido que luches con toda tu fuerza. Debo mejorar mi técnica, de lo contrario, jamás dominare esta arma– indico el muchacho.

Su hermana lo miro unos segundos y después sonrío, sabía que su hermano jamás se rendiría y ella se sentía orgullosa de ello. Se coloco en posición de ataque, lista para seguir ayudándolo.

…

Un par de días más tarde Sesshomaru volvió, así que era hora de continuar.

–Vamos niño, me estoy aburriendo de tus patéticos intentos. Es muy poco lo que has progresado– dijo el Lord, arrojando el látigo contra el humano.

Kohaku estaba exhausto, después de un rato, la práctica se había vuelto más difícil. Sesshomaru había dejado de esquivar y ahora comenzaba a atacarlo con algo más de fuerza. El joven apenas podía librarse, recibiendo alguna consecuencia en el intento. Hasta ese momento, el flagelo no había conseguido lastimarlo de gravedad, la guadaña había resultado un buen escudo. Sin embargo aun era incapaz de alcanzar a su oponente y en un descuido, éste permitió que se acercara, burlo el movimiento de la hoz haciéndose a un lado y al mismo tiempo dándole un rodillazo en el estomago.

– ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?, ¿Te vas a rendir, mocoso?!– le grito el demonio al rostro, al tiempo que lo apresaba.

El exterminador sintió un calambre intenso en el estomago y al mismo tiempo empezó a sufrir por la falta de aire, debido a la presión de la garra. Sabía que si él tuviera la intensión, en menos de un segundo podría romperle el cuello. El tiempo volvió a ralentizarse. Una ligera gota de sangre, mezclada con sudor recorrió su cien. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y con el último golpe de adrenalina hizo un movimiento vertiginoso contra el demonio.

La extensión de la guadaña acaricio algo en el aire, Sesshomaru lo vio venir, sin embargo también fue tomado por sorpresa. El arma volvió a mutar, respondiendo a la voluntad del muchacho y lo demostró ante los dos pares de ojos que vieron la fina hebra plateada flotar ante ellos. Kohaku había conseguido tocar al poderoso señor del Oeste, aunque fuera un cabello, pero lo había conseguido.

El demonio observo fijamente la caída del cabello, después sonrió de manera extraña y libero al joven humano. Éste trastabillo un poco, pero inmediatamente volvió a su pose defensiva, incluso antes de recuperar el aliento. Por esos breves instantes olvido el dolor de los golpes y la falta de aire. Su mente estaba concentrada únicamente es decirle a la hoz que hacer… y el instrumento obedeció, creciendo en una bizarra forma de puntas agudas, su longitud aumento como si se tratara de una garra retráctil y el halo de energía que emanaba parecía unirse a la propia energía del muchacho.

Sesshomaru observaba fijamente, el arma parecía dispuesta a atacarlo sin siquiera esperar una orden, sin embargo, el firme agarre de su dueño demostraba que estaban trabajando juntos. El Lord soltó un ligero e imperceptible suspiro al tiempo que relajaba su postura. –Es suficiente por hoy…– dijo y acto seguido, comenzó a alejarse.

El exterminador permaneció estático hasta verlo desaparecer. Después se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, sus brazos lo detuvieron y el sudor con sangre entinto la tierra. La mueca de la sonrisa no cabía en su rostro, mientras miraba con emoción la guadaña, que comenzaba a regresar a su forma normal. Rio ligeramente y después todo se nublo a su alrededor.

…

–Kohaku, despierta– se escucho una voz.

–… ¿Quien?... ¿Dónde estoy?– balbuceo el joven.

–Que bien, ya recuperaste el conocimiento– dijo una niña a su lado.

–Hola Rin… estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte– hablo Kohaku, recuperando el estado de vigila completamente. Trato de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba muy cansado. Había sido curado y los recientes vendajes lo comprobaban.

–Ni lo intentes Kohaku, si te mueves, tendré que amarrarte– hablo imperativa Sango, quien entraba a la choza.

– ¡Hermana no lo vas a creer!, ¡Lo he logrado, por fin he conseguido hacer que la hoz evolucione!– dijo emocionado el exterminador.

–Sí, te creo… pero fue muy arriesgado. Te esforzaste demasiado y perdiste el conocimiento, si Kirara no te hubiera ido a buscar, habrías muerto desangrado– le reprocho la joven con dureza.

–Lo siento… en verdad lamento que te hayas preocupado– se disculpo el chico. –Agradezco la ayuda de todos– volvió a decir con una sonrisa.

–Kohaku, el señor Sesshomaru me pidió darte un mensaje– dijo Rin.

El joven volteo a verla con sorpresa. –"Ve a los limites de mi territorio y comienza a cazar demonios. Demuéstrame lo que has aprendido"– hablo la niña, simulando un tono de seriedad y después sonrió.

– ¡Si, claro que lo haré, estoy listo!– alzo la voz Kohaku, sumamente emocionado. –Gracias Rin. –

– ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Crees que puedes irte así nada mas, arriesgando tu vida?– hablo de pronto Sango, con enojo.

–Hermana, tú sabías que tarde o temprano iniciaría mi propio camino. Has visto mi progreso y sabes que no me voy a detener ahora. Por favor, no hagas esto– contesto con seriedad el muchacho.

Sango lo miraba con preocupación, no quería que algo malo le pasara, pero le quedaba muy en claro que su hermano ya había madurado bastante. Debía apoyarlo en su decisión final, así que relajo su gesto y soltando un suspiro acepto.

–No te voy a detener, tienes mi confianza y la de todos los demás– le dijo. –Solo te pido, que primero te recuperes, esas heridas aun están sensibles– volvió a decir con amabilidad y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Kohaku correspondió al gesto, ella tenía razón. Primero se restablecería por completo y después comenzaría su nuevo viaje. Por el momento, se merecía un descanso.

* * *

Continuara...


	5. Guadaña

Saludos a todos :3

Aquí esta el capitulo final de este fic. Me siento realmente feliz de haberlo terminado (ya había tardado demasiado).

Gracias por leer ;D

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Guadaña

La tarde matizaba en colores rojizos debido al crepúsculo, el joven exterminador observaba el descenso del sol a lomos de Kirara. Después de partir de la aldea hace tres días, ambos habían alcanzado por fin el territorio de Sesshomaru. Tendrían que acampar con un ojo abierto ya que nunca habían pisado esas tierras y desconocían que tan peligrosas podían ser las criaturas nativas.

–Ese lugar se ve bien, bajemos Kirara– índico el muchacho, señalando una cueva.

La felina comenzó a bajar, al tiempo que agudizaba sus sentidos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de fauna sobrenatural, pero de bajo nivel, lo cual no representaba peligro por el momento.

Los dos se acercaron a la caverna, la revisaron y para su fortuna, era pequeña y estaba vacía. Ese lugar les serviría de guarida temporal. Kohaku comenzó a instalar trampas alrededor, logrando un perímetro de protección, basándose en sus conocimientos de cacería y defensa. Después junto algo de leña y encendió una fogata para preparar la cena.

La noche llego, el muchacho dormía tranquilamente, aunque su sueño permanecía ligero. Kirara estaba junto a él y a pesar de dormitar, sus orejas estaban alertas todo el tiempo. En los alrededores, algunas criaturas se arrastraban, husmeando en busca de comida, olisqueaban la barrera, gruñían irritadas y se alejaban. El exterminador también había tomado la precaución de colocar una defensa a base de venenos y otras sustancias, para desalentar el olfato de los posibles depredadores.

…

Amaneció en las tierras del Oeste, el día permanecía relajado hasta el momento en que un rugido asusto a las aves del bosque. Un imponente monstruo de más de tres metros de altura y con apariencia vagamente reptiliana, le plantaba cara a la gata de fuego. Kirara enseñaba los colmillos gruñendo y erizándose. En ese instante comenzó el ataque, la bestia corrió hacia la felina e intento atraparla sin éxito, ya que ésta se elevo rápidamente. De pronto se escucho como el aire fue cortado de tajo y la bestia rugió con rabia.

Kohaku estaba detrás, a una prudente distancia, con guadaña en mano. Había logrado herir el lomo de la criatura, lo cual solo provoco que se arrojara contra él. El muchacho se quedo quieto esperando el instante correcto, la bestia estaba a punto de llegar a él cuando volvió a lanzar su arma y ésta se extendió nuevamente en un extraña forma de agudas puntas, clavándose en el costado y cuello de su oponente. La incisión tuvo efecto inmediatamente, la bestia comenzó a atragantarse con su propia sangre, camino unos pasos y después cayó a escasos centímetros del exterminador.

–Fue demasiado profundo el corte… – dijo Kohaku, al ver como se desgarraba la garganta del animal cuando retiro la hoz y esta regresaba a su forma, dejando un macabro sonido de músculos y huesos cortados. – _Tengo que controlar su crecimiento, no tenía intensión de matar a esta criatura_ – pensó, al tiempo que miraba el filo manchado de su arma.

…

Cuatro días después.

Ambos sobrevolaban una amplia extensión del bosque. Habían tenido encuentros con criaturas menores, las cuales no eran problema. No obstante, al avanzar un poco más dentro del territorio, las presas comenzaron a ser más peligrosas. Se enfrentaron a bestias de gran tamaño, a seres que eran muy rápidos, otros más eran peligrosos por sus ataques venenosos, algunos formaban pequeñas manadas y por ultimo criaturas que también podían volar y cuyas afiladas zarpas resultaban peligrosas en el aire.

Todos habían tenido un diferente nivel de dificultad, que el exterminador y la felina pudieron superar con algo de riesgo y unas cuantas nuevas cicatrices. Sin embargo, el desafío subió de nivel cuando observaron a la distancia a un grupo de ogros, eran tres y parecían estarse alimentando de otro monstruo.

–Bajemos con cuidado Kirara– índico el joven.

Escondidos detrás de una espesa floresta, observaron a las criaturas cebarse con la carne. Poco después, dos de ellos se quedaron durmiendo y otro se alejo hacia un riachuelo. Esta era una buena oportunidad para practicar con seres de otra categoría, así que comenzaron a seguirlo.

El ogro bebía agua sin inmutarse, cuando de pronto comenzó a olfatear el aire y gruño al percibir el olor del muchacho. No hablaba, pero su expresión indico gula cuando revelo sus colmillos y lengua, le apetecía probar sangre humana.

–Vamos, acércate– dijo Kohaku, haciendo un ademan en forma de provocación.

El joven mantuvo una posición de alerta, esperando la reacción del monstruo. Esta especie era más alta que un caballo y algo corpulenta, por lo tanto no sería muy veloz, pero su fuerza bruta si representaba un peligro mayor. Kirara permanecía cerca, vigilando por si los otros se acercaban.

El ogro comenzó a correr hacia el exterminador, blandiendo un primitivo garrote como arma. Algunos golpes cortaron el aire y el muchacho brinco hacia atrás esquivándolos. En un instante salto a la rama de un árbol cercano y lanzo la cadena de su guadaña. La maza al final de ella se estrello contra el rostro de la bestia, haciéndolo trastabillar por unos instantes.

El sobrenatural ser gruño al tiempo que escupía un poco de sangre. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, lanzo su arma contra el joven. Ésta rompió gran parte del follaje y se perdió entre las ramas más alejadas. Kohaku apenas logro evadirlo, cayendo a tierra y haciendo algunas marometas para no lastimarse. Solo tuvo un par de segundos para recuperar la postura e iniciar su defensa, ya que la bestia corría hacia él con la intención de asesinarlo.

Fue casi instintivo, la hoz empuñada por su diestra comenzó a mutar nuevamente, cual uña retráctil que se despliega para lacerar. El joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su mente dicto la orden y el arma la ejecuto antes de que su cuerpo se moviera. El filo cortó limpiamente la carne de la criatura, un brazo se desprendió, haciéndolo rugir de dolor al tiempo que caía arrodillado.

En ese momento la hoz volvió a su forma, Kohaku la retrajo y se dirigió al ogro con paso rápido. No pudo evitar que llamara a sus compañeros con el rugido, sin embargo, no se permitiría quedar en desventaja y con un rápido corte en la yugular, lo silencio. Inesperadamente Kirara se tenso, las otras bestias estaban acercándose.

– ¡Kirara, prepárate!– grito el muchacho al tiempo que montaba sobre la felina.

Ambos se elevaron en el instante en que los ogros aparecieron de entre los árboles. Se acercaron al cadáver de su compañero, los voltearon a ver y comenzaron a rugir, indicando que la pelea continuaría.

…

Desde lo lejos, sobre una saliente rocosa, dos pares de ojos observaban la lucha. El señor del Oeste y Jaken habían estado vigilando al exterminador y a la felina desde que llegaron a esas tierras. Realmente a Sesshomaru no le preocupaba la seguridad del joven, simplemente, encontraba entretenida esta actividad desde que comenzó con ella hace un par de meses, ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar la cría humana.

–Mi señor, ¿No cree usted que el muchacho ha mejorado bastante?– cuestiono Jaken.

–No… aun sigue siendo un mocoso débil e inútil. Solamente ha eliminado alimañas menores– contesto el Lord.

–Pero amo, esos ogros son peligros y más cuando andan en grupo. Vea usted, ya logro decapitar a dos de ellos– indico el sirviente al tiempo que miraba el desenlace de la contienda. Efectivamente, Kohaku ya había conseguido matar al segundo ogro y ahora solo faltaba uno.

–No es suficiente– volvió a decir Sesshomaru con frialdad. –Jaken, busca al gigante oscuro– ordeno.

– ¿Al gigante oscuro?, pero mi señor, eso es demasiado para el mocoso– dijo el pequeño demonio sin pensar.

Sesshomaru lo volteo a ver con gesto sombrío, eso fue suficiente para que Jaken se asustara y saliera corriendo a cumplir de inmediato la orden de su amo. En cuanto a la pelea, ya estaba a punto de terminar y el Lord pudo apreciar como las habilidades del joven humano y su guadaña habían mejorado. No obstante, tenía en mente ponerle una prueba con otro tipo de bestia.

…

Ha pasado un día desde la confrontación con el grupo de ogros. Kohaku y Kirara se encontraban en la cueva terminando de desayunar. Aunque se había complicado un poco, consiguieron salir victoriosos al vencer a las tres criaturas y solo quedar con heridas menores. Fue un gran avance, la hoz se perfeccionaba y el exterminador ya podía controlar mejor su transformación.

Rato después, el muchacho limpiaba el filo del arma, cuando de pronto, una vibración en la tierra lo hizo sobresaltarse. Kirara se erizo, transmuto a su gran forma y comenzó a gruñir hacia cierta parte del bosque. Kohaku afianzo la hoz en sus manos al tiempo que agudizaba sus sentidos para tratar de percibir que es lo que venía. Ero algo enorme, lento y probablemente muy peligroso.

De la parte más espesa del monte, se alejaron aves por el cielo y otros animales por tierra, la caída de los arboles era solo el comienzo del caos que dejaba a su paso la gran bestia oscura que se acercaba a ellos. La vieron asomarse por encima de la floresta y rugir con gran fuerza, los estaba observando.

– ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?, no pensé que hubiera monstruos de ese tamaño en este lugar!– dijo Kohaku, al tiempo que corría hacia Kirara. – ¡Vamos al claro que esta al norte, rápido!– indico.

Kirara comenzó a volar alejándose del gigantesco ser, que lanzo un manotazo al aire tratando de atraparlos sin éxito. Solamente la gran ráfaga de viento que genero, hizo que se alterara el vuelo de la felina, haciéndola perder el control por un momento.

– ¡Resiste Kirara!– grito el joven, sujetándose de su pelaje. Ambos pudieron alejarse, pero el monstruo ya los seguía a paso lento, dejando gran destrucción.

Llegaron a la parte abierta del monte donde también existían formaciones rocosas que les servirían de protección. Descendieron detrás de un enorme peñasco y guardaron silencio. Los pasos del gigante delataban su cercanía, podían escucharlo olfatear y gruñir, tratando de encontrarlos.

–Kirara, ve primero y distráelo– indico el muchacho. La felina hizo un gesto afirmativo y se alejo volando por el extremo opuesto de la formación rocosa. Kohaku alisto su guadaña esperando la señal.

El monstruo rugió tratando de alcanzar a Kirara en el aire, sin embargo ella era mucho más rápida, así que lo burlaba al mismo tiempo que lo arañaba y mordía. En ese momento el exterminador salió a espaldas de la gran bestia, la cual comenzó a girar lentamente al percibir su olor. Kohaku pudo observarlo con más precisión, era otra especie de ogro, de grandes dimensiones e imponente presencia, media varios metros de altura, poseía cuernos largos, su piel era oscura, sus garras largas y afiladas. Los caninos sobresalían de sus fauces, sus ojos eran brillantes y amenazadores. Gruño al tiempo que empezó a caminar hacia Kohaku. Éste por su parte, ya alistaba unas cuchillas para atacarlo.

Los filos salieron disparados con fuerza clavándose directamente en la cara de la bestia, lo cual solo provoco su irritación y muy poco daño. Lanzo un zarpazo contra el muchacho y este apenas logro evadirlo al tiempo que arrojaba su guadaña. El arma giro velozmente y se impacto contra el hombro derecho, inmediatamente comenzó a jalar la cadena, tratando de herirlo, pero la gruesa piel era difícil de cortar. La hoz se retrajo hacia la mano de Kohaku mientras corría a un lado para evitar ser alcanzado.

La felina continuaba atacándolo por el aire y en un movimiento inesperado el dorso de la garra alcanzo a golpear su costado, arrojándola contra unos matorrales. Rápidamente se sacudió las ramas y se incorporo para correr de nuevo hacia el gigante.

El exterminador por su parte volvió a lanzar otras cuchillas, esta vez eran las que había fabricado con las zarpas del lupino que había matado tiempo atrás. Resultaron más efectivas contra la oscura piel del ogro, una de ellas corto de tajo una parte de la oreja izquierda, el rugido de ira se escucho a varios kilómetros.

…

En una parte alejada del claro, entre la espesa vegetación, Sesshomaru y Jaken observaban el conflicto.

–Amo bonito, el gigante se los va a comer– dijo el sirviente.

–Silencio Jaken– respondió el Lord, quien observaba atentamente el desempeño de Kohaku.

Sabía que los exterminadores eran humanos con habilidades y resistencia superiores a otros de su misma especie. Por algo se dedicaban a cazar criaturas sobrenaturales desde hace varias generaciones. Para demonios de alto linaje como él, no significaban nada, pero para otros monstruos de baja categoría, podían ser un problema.

En este caso, el gigante oscuro era un reto aparte, se trataba de una especie voraz y peligrosa que se dejaba guiar por su constante apetito, eso lo hacía ser violento y persistente hasta conseguir su objetivo. Un exterminador con experiencia, mantendría su distancia y solamente lo atacarían en grupo, pero Kohaku y Kirara estaban solos. Además, la criatura había sido enviada por el Lord para que los atrapara desprevenidos, quería ver cómo reaccionaba el muchacho ante tal situación.

De pronto se escucho un grito y el joven sintió por un instante, que su cráneo se partiría en dos. La oscura bestia había conseguido alcanzarlo y de un manotazo lo había impactado contra un gran árbol, para después caer al suelo. El monstruo comenzó a caminar hacia él.

– _¡Maldición, creo que me fracturo algo!_ – pensó el exterminador al tratar de levantarse y sentir una punzada en sus costillas. La tierra tembló ante las pisadas, de pronto algo lo tomo por su ropaje y lo elevo con fuerza. – ¡Gracias Kirara!– agradeció el chico, cuando la felina logro alejarlo un poco y ponerlo a salvo. Nuevamente se puso de pie e ignorando el dolor, empuño su guadaña.

La bestia giro e intento atraparlo, pero sus garras se estrellaron contra la extensión de la afilada hoja, la cual se había transformado a una orden del muchacho. Rápidamente otra púa creció por el lateral y se incrusto en los dedos de la bestia, se retrajo mecánicamente y la sangre broto. El gigante rugió al tiempo que alejaba sus extremidades, su ira aumento y comenzó a golpear la tierra, fracturándola en un intento de hacer perder el equilibrio al humano. Kirara corrió al lado del joven para que éste montara y se elevaron a una prudente distancia.

–Acércate por la derecha Kirara– ordeno Kohaku, al tiempo que hacia girar su arma. Su compañera obedeció y en ese instante lanzo el filo con la intensión de enganchar uno de los cuernos del gran ogro.

La hoz alcanzo su objetivo, se enrosco en una de las astas y la felina comenzó a volar alrededor al mismo tiempo que el joven trataba de ahorcarlo con la cadena. Por sus características sobrenaturales, el enlace podía extenderse lo suficiente como para enredar el cuello de la bestia, sin embargo, no sería tan fácil. El monstruo trato de resistirse y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a los dos.

– ¡Crece y corta!– grito el exterminador.

El filo atorado en el cuerno comenzó a mutar y una de sus púas alcanzo a cortar la frente de la criatura, la cual comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza. El tirón fue inesperado, haciendo caer a Kohaku del lomo de su compañera. No llego al suelo, la cadena lo mantenía en el aire y cuando el ogro dejo de agitarse pudo ver al pequeño humano frente a su rostro.

El exterminador se sujetaba con su mano izquierda para no caer y con la otra, tomo su katana para después arrojarla a la cara del gigante. Ésta se incrusto en las fauces sin provocar daño alguno, entonces la mandíbula se cerró, partiendo el metal como si se trata de un mondadientes.

– _¡Esto no es posible!_ – pensó con nervios. – ¡Kirara!– grito y acto seguido, se soltó para caer sobre la felina, quien inmediatamente se alejo.

De pronto un golpe seco los alcanzó a ambos, el gigante oscuro había lanzado un tronco viejo contra ellos. El impacto hizo que cayeran de forma estrepitosa. La gata logro amortiguar la caída, protegiendo a Kohaku, pero en ese instante perdió fuerza y volvió a su forma pequeña.

– ¡¿Kirara, estas bien?, no te preocupes, yo lo distraeré!– dijo el joven con evidente preocupación. Tomo a la felina y se dirigió hacia unas rocas, la dejo a cubierto y empezó a correr hacia la bestia que lentamente los seguía.

Empuñando las últimas cuchillas que tenia, trato de llamar su atención. Las arrojo de nuevo hacia los ojos del enorme ogro, una de ellas logro cegarlo en uno de ellos, provocando un potente rugido y un manotazo al aire. Kohaku se arrojo el suelo para esquivarlo y comenzó a arrastrarse por entre las piernas del monstruo, el cual se sujetaba el área afectada con su otra garra.

La cadena pendía de un lado a otro y en un rápido movimiento, el exterminador la tomo, dio un tirón y la guadaña se libero para volver a la palma de su mano, entonces comenzó a correr los más rápido que podía. La tierra se estremeció ante el movimiento estrepitoso del monstruo, estaba rabioso y no permitiría que el humano escapara.

El chico brinco por encima de unas rocas hacia una saliente, después comenzó a girar nuevamente su arma para arrojarla con fuerza. El filo creció y de nueva cuenta impacto contra la zarpa del monstruo. Pero esta vez la extremidad se cerró con fuerza y jalo de golpe. El joven fue remolcado en el aire y en un segundo quedo apresado por la otra garra.

– _¡No puede ser!_ – pensó Kohaku, al sentir como la presión comenzaba a lastimar todo su cuerpo. Un sonoro grito escapo de su boca debido a dolor.

De pronto el rugido de Kirara se dejo escuchar, transformada nuevamente, se acercaba corriendo por detrás. Rápidamente salto y alcanzo la nuca del gran ogro. La mordida fue tremenda, la piel se desgarro y la sangre broto de nueva cuenta. El oscuro ser se quejo con rabia, soltando a Kohaku y liberando la hoz. Aun así, el daño no fue suficiente, la enorme zarpa alcanzo a la felina arrojándola contra las rocas, ésta gimió de dolor y unos segundos después perdió la conciencia.

El exterminador cayó al suelo y como pudo tomo su arma, al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba para alejarse, pero de nueva cuenta el gigante lo alcanzo. Su garra lo golpeo contra el suelo para después tomarlo y elevarlo a la altura de su rostro. Kohaku respiraba agitadamente, la sangre recorría sus sienes y manchaba su traje, las heridas de su cuerpo punzaban a más no poder. De nueva cuenta sintió el calambre en su costado, probablemente ya tenía otra fractura, pero la adrenalina le aliviaba parte del dolor.

A pesar de todo, el joven humano no mostraba miedo y aunque sabía que llevaba las de perder, decidió jugar su última carta. Su mano derecha permanecía libre así como la hoz, por lo tanto, cuando vio que el gigante lo acercaba a sus fauces para devorarlo, alisto el arma en posición, sería su movimiento final. El enorme hocico se abrió, el aliento era fétido y provoco las nauseas del muchacho, quien tratando de no perder la conciencia, lanzo la guadaña hacia el interior con una orden ya dada. El instrumento comenzó a transmutar desmesuradamente, incrustándose en la lengua, el paladar, las encías y extendiéndose hacia la garganta del monstruo.

La criatura se quejo y comenzó a alterarse aun más, soltó al muchacho y se llevo las garras al hocico, tratando de detener el afilado ataque. En ese momento Kohaku cayó al suelo y quedo semiinconsciente, sabía que en cualquier instante llegaría la muerte, después de escuchar como algo se fracturaba. Con la vista borrosa alcanzo a ver como la gran bestia escupía su arma en dos pedazos, volteaba a verlo y comenzaba a agacharse sobre él. Las ensangrentadas fauces se abrieron de nueva cuenta.

– _Lo siento hermana…_ – fue su último pensamiento.

…

–Despierta niño tonto– se escucho una voz fría.

–Que… que paso… donde…– trato de decir Kohaku. El dolor general le impedía hablar con claridad.

Finalmente el joven pudo abrir los ojos, se encontraba recargado en un árbol y Jaken estaba a su lado derecho, tenía un recipiente elaborado con hojas entrelazadas. En su interior había agua, con la cual el pequeño demonio limpiaba la sangre de su rostro. La pequeña Kirara estaba a su lado izquierdo, recargada sobre su pierna y lamiendo su mano. Frente a él, se encontraba el señor del Oeste, mirándolo con seriedad. Una extraña e inesperada escena.

–Es increíble, lograste soportar una pelea contra el gigante oscuro– dijo Jaken con algo de sorpresa.

–Donde… porque… señor Sesshomaru… ¿Que sucedió?– trato de preguntar el joven.

–No se te ocurra morir, mocoso. No tengo intenciones de visitar a mi madre por el momento– dijo Sesshomaru con tono indiferente.

–Entiendo señor… muchas gracias– respondió el exterminador, mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

El demonio le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. –Aun te falta más entrenamiento, así que más vale que te recuperes pronto– dijo, mientras seguía su marcha.

Jaken le entrego el recipiente y antes de seguir a su amo, le explico lo sucedido. –Esa bestia enorme solo fue una prueba. No la hubieras podido vencer, así que mi señor intervino. Pero te puedo decir que, has dejado satisfecho a Lord Sesshomaru con tu demostración de habilidad y fortaleza– finalizo.

El exterminador y la felina, los miraron perderse en el bosque. Dio un vistazo alrededor, no había rastro del gigantesco ogro, solo arboles rotos. Él suspiro y volvió a sonreír, se había ganado el respeto del poderoso demonio, pero aun tenía mucho camino por delante.

–Me alegra que estés a salvo Kirara, gracias por salvarme una y otra vez. No sé qué haría sin ti– dijo con lentitud y una mueca de gratitud. – ¿Sabes donde quedo mi guadaña?– cuestiono.

La felina asintió, camino unos pasos hacia unos arbustos y con el hocico arrastro los fragmentos del arma. La hoja estaba partida por la mitad y la cadena fracturada.

–Me ayudaste bastante… te llevare con el señor Totosai para que te repare– comento el muchacho, dirigiéndose al arma.

…

Una semana más tarde.

Kohaku seguía convaleciente, las fracturas no eran serias, pero las heridas en su piel y los golpes por todos lados, le estaban pasando una dolorosa factura. Kaede ya lo había curado, pero la recuperación era muy lenta. Su hermana Sango casi se infarta cuando lo vio regresar, pero estaba contenta de verlo tan feliz, sobrevivió y había logrado uno de sus objetivos, dominar la sobrenatural guadaña.

Días después Totosai visito la aldea, traía la nueva hoz. Ahora el arma era más voluminosa, se notaba que su poder había aumentado y el lazo que mantenía con Kohaku se había reforzado. Su nueva forma parecía ser más tosca y pesada, pero para el exterminador era ligera. Aunado a esto, el herrero también había reparado su katana y le había obsequiado un par de nueva cuchillas. Solo quedaba esperar a que su cuerpo sanara para continuar entrenando.

…

Ha pasado un año, Sesshomaru sigue visitando mensualmente la aldea para que Rin termine por acostumbrarse a vivir ahí y de paso sigue supervisando al muchacho. Kohaku ha madurado bastante y ahora está por comenzar un nuevo viaje con Kirara, para convertirse en el mejor exterminador de monstruos.

 **=FIN=**

* * *

¡Por fin lo termine!, me tarde mucho, pero estoy muy contenta, un pendiente menos XD

Sé que tal vez no resulte muy llamativo un fic de Kohaku y Kirara, pero para mí ha sido de gran ayuda en mi redacción (discúlpenme si es que se me ha escapado alguna falta ortográfica).

Muchas Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :3

Espero contar con ustedes para seguir leyendo mis otras locas ideas ;D


End file.
